


Червоточины

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Сэм никогда не говорил о них. Дин считал сам этот факт невероятным, и разумнее было бы просто радоваться малым милостям… если бы иногда ему самому не хотелось кричать.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Червоточины

Сэм никогда не говорил о них. Дин считал сам этот факт невероятным, и разумнее было бы просто радоваться малым милостям… если бы иногда ему самому не хотелось кричать. 

_Сэмми в пять лет то и дело канючил, выпрашивая сладкий завтрак, и надувал губы.  
Спустя двадцать лет Сэм вставал на колени и смотрел умоляюще, мягко приоткрывал рот. _

Сэм из них двоих – тот, кто делает болезненные вещи более болезненными. Тот, что достает до печенок, тыкает в твои раны, льет на них чистым спиртом, с интересом рассматривает, склоняя голову на бок, как какая-то птица, и клюет, и клюет, и выклевывет – весь мусор, занозы, все проклятые червоточины, чтобы чистая рана начала, наконец, заживать. Это его работа, Дин со временем стал это признавать, научился быть благодарным.  
Но Сэм не поднимает ту тему. А Дин до сих пор не умеет сам. 

_Сэм в пятнадцать трясся и смотрел с ужасом, и говорил “пожалуйста”.  
Дин не знает, что это тогда было за “пожалуйста”. Вероятней всего, это было “пожалуйста, остановись”.   
Спустя двадцать лет Сэмми шепчет “пожалуйста”, и Дин знает, что это “пожалуйста, не останавливайся”._

Сэм ушел из семьи, говоря, что желает нормальности, безопасности. Но всегда напирал на охоту, на их образ жизни, на детство их нездоровое, а не на… Дин хотел тогда крикнуть, даже перед отцом – пусть бы знал, хуже уже не стало бы, – Дин хотел узнать, что действительно Сэм считает неправильным, от чего он действительно хочет…  
Дин не смог. Он не смог это выкрикнуть, ни тогда, ни потом, никогда. Крик все так и сидит в его глотке.

_В восемнадцать лет Сэма Дин рычал: “только я, запомнил?”, а братишка упрямо мотал головой совершенно не в ритме с движениями старшего. Точно зная, что только провоцирует его, как будто нарочно – возможно, нарочно. Дин велся, как он велся всегда, потому что Сэм это умел, умел вывести так, как никто, никогда, никто больше…  
В двадцать три Сэм сказал: “только ты, Дин, я помнил”. У него были воспаленные от бессонницы и кошмаров глаза, у него было не подаренное кольцо в сумке, и еще у него были губы сплошь зацелованные, и внутри было жарко и туго до боли.  
“Только ты, никогда, никто больше”._

Им порой тычут этим в глаза. Демоны думали, это слабое место Винчестеров, ангелы полагали, что могут надавить на их чувство вины. Оба делают вид, что не слышат. Почему плевать Сэму, Дин по-прежнему не понимает, а он сам… Если братья не обсуждают это между собой – то чем лучше чужие?   
Истинные сосуды Михаила и Люцифера, братья, старший из коих был предан Отцу, а другой взбунтовался. Братья, связанные любовью столь возвышенной и порочной… – так вещали им ангелы, и Дин думал об этом, и пил, потому что не понимал, как жить, представляя себе Сэмми – там, с ними, с…  
Лиза знала, не важно, откуда. Дин ни слова ей не говорил.

_Дин в семнадцать глядел на своего брата, стирая с подбородка Сэма черничный сок, отвечал на светлые улыбки, прямые взгляды, и держался подальше, чувствуя себя грязным, и знал, что попытается выпачкать Сэма однажды, и не знал, как его защитить, ничего он не знал еще.  
Дин в каком-то уже непонятном себе самом возрасте стирал с лица своего брата то вонючую серную кровь, то пенную слюну, и с его тела – то дорожную грязь, то кусочки чужих потрохов, то похмельную рвоту, то посмертные мочу и дерьмо, и всегда знал, что Сэм – самый чистый на свете, что к нему не пристанет. Ничего, кроме Дина, вот что. _

Они не говорили об этом, когда Сэм был внизу, а его тело – здесь. Это было самое страшное, Дин боялся, что Сэм что-то скажет, но тот просто сбрасывал рубашку и штаны и ложился в постель, и давал Дину молча давиться своими слезами и Сэмовой спермой, и молчал, словно из милосердия.  
Они не говорили, когда Дин вернулся, и у Сэма была собака, и Дин так ненавидел его, потому что он был виноват, потому что ему лучше было бы не возвращаться – он же понимал это!..  
Они не говорили, когда Сэм прижал его руки, ладони к своим щекам и губам, они не говорили, когда Сэм прижал его к своей кровати и велел, и упрашивал, и уговаривал: “больше никто больше, кроме меня, брат, никто!”  
Они не говорили, когда Сэм склонился к нему на плечо, а ангелы красиво падали…  
Они не говорили, когда Сэм пытался его оттолкнуть, не желая звать братом. Не об этом, о чем угодно – все не о том...  
Дин один раз пытался заставить его объяснить. Спровоцировать на откровенность. Однажды.   
Мир казался сверкающим сквозь черноту его взгляда, Сэм сиял темным светом, и Дин все дразнил, издевался, пошло, подло, убийственно нежно напоминал тот единственный раз, когда Сэм – Сэмми, маленький, одинокий, испуганный Сэмми – пытался в самом деле сказать ему “нет”. А Сэм просто вколол ему кровь.

_Сэм в семнадцать лежал рядом с ним, отдыхая. “Дин”... – тогда неуверенно протянул он, а Дин фыркнул расслабленно: “никакой болтовни, Саманта”.  
В тридцать семь Сэм ласкает его рот своим, и Дин спрашивает отчаянно: “Сэмми?”  
И брат шепчет ему прямо в губы: “Тшшш, Дин… никакой болтовни”._

Дин молчит и не спрашивает даже взглядом уже.   
Сэм рассказывает ему о том, что они одолеют Бога, что они принимали решения, что они вместе – смогут…  
– Это было мое решение, – говорит Дин в пространство. – Не верю. Не поверю, что этот мудак болен до такой степени, что…  
Брат как будто бы и понимает не сразу:  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Ничего. Ты прав, Сэмми. Извини, я не заставлю тебя дальше разгребать все это в одиночку.   
– Ты и не заставлял, – улыбается Сэм неотчетливо, все еще по привычке заглядывает в глаза, как собака привязчивая, утешает его, подбадривает.  
Только Дина вдруг дергает – прошибает насквозь – этим самым “не заставлял”. И он смотрит на брата, и смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, и тот крик, двадцать лет уже как народившийся и застрявший в глотке, прорывается тихим отчаянным скулежом.  
Они просто не говорят.  
Потому что Дин знает, что Сэм ему скажет. Потому что Сэм простил. Забыл. Потому что Сэм принял. Потому что Дин просто не может, никогда не получит от Сэма то, что ему надо.  
Потому что он не заслужил слышать то, что Сэм хочет ему сказать.

_Сэм в пятнадцать свои сидел, обнимая колени, смотрел в никуда и молчал.  
В девятнадцать свои Дин поднял пистолет к себе дулом и все повторял: “тебе нужно сказать одно слово, Сэмми, обещаю. Одно слово скажи, я все сделаю, правда. Сэм… Сэмми…” Его руки тряслись, когда Сэм вдруг очнулся от своего шока и подобрался к нему ближе, молча взял пистолет поверх его ладоней – и отнял. И когда Сэм сказал ему: “Дин, ну ты что, все…” – Дин вот так же завыл, заскулил, понимая, что он никогда не расплатится, потому Сэм просто простил его, Господи, как же так, как же он будет, как они…  
И Сэм поцеловал его – Господи, сам же поцеловал._

И Сэм смотрит на то, как он корчится. А потом говорит:  
– Хорошо, – и его голос жесток и холоден, и жесток.   
И Дин вдруг замолкает, не может дышать, ничего совершенно не может.   
– Посмотри мне в глаза.   
И он смотрит своему брату в глаза.   
– Ты заставил меня, – признает Сэм негромко. – Я не сопротивлялся особо, и я кончил, я помню, с тобой, в самый первый раз. Но все это не важно, ты знаешь. Ты в принципе не имел права трогать меня. Даже просто так обо мне думать. Мне было пятнадцать. Это было насилие. Было растление, брат.   
И Дин смотрит на Сэма – взрослого и высокого, высушенного за годы их охоты и боли, одиночества и самоненависти, – и Дин слушает приговор.  
– Ему было пятнадцать, – говорит Сэм. – Тому ребенку. Ты был всем его миром, был единственным, кому он целиком доверял, был единственным островком безопасности, Дин. И все то, что он знал о любви, было у него связано больше с тобой, чем с отцом, и тем более с матерью. Ты его предал, Дин. Ты дал ему весь мир – и сам отнял у него все.  
Дин не чувствует боли. Наверное, страх. Ад коснулся и этого, как же, но там были стыд и боль, и раскаянье было – а сейчас только чистый страх.  
– А потом ты его напугал почти до смерти, показав, что лишишь его и тебя, его старшего брата, если он не возьмет себя в руки. Не возьмет это на себя.  
Дин не может дышать. Он не хочет уметь дышать.  
– Ты так сильно меня напугал, – признается Сэм вдруг. Говорит это жалобно, в первый раз с чистым чувством, – Я бы также простил тебя, потому что тебе было сколько, Дин, девятнадцать? И ты был точно таким же, как я, просто так же напуган и изуродован, как и я, мы решили бы это, но ты сказал, помнишь, “слово, одно слово” – и я вынужден был молчать, Дин, ну как это, ты вообще понимаешь, что я просто не мог…   
У него, Сэма, взрослого и высокого, сильного и сурового Сэма – красный нос и блестят глаза.   
Сэмми плачет.  
– Я не мог потерять тебя.   
Дин пытается что-то сказать, тянет руку, отдергивает ее…  
– Я хотел все исправить. Нам было так хорошо. Нам же правда потом было так хорошо, Дин, а ты все не давал мне… ты мне не позволял все исправить, заставлял меня жить в этом дальше, Дин, каждую ночь, каждый день, ты мне жить не давал без вот этого постоянного напоминания, что тебе прикасаться ко мне – и то страшно, я же чувствовал это, ты насиловл меня снова и снова, и гораздо страшнее, чем в тот раз, когда, я ведь даже не понял, что у нас происходит, это было ужасно, нам бы на терапию тогда, нам бы поговорить, нам бы все, что угодно – но ты, ты просто жил с этой своей виной, и меня заставлял вспоминать о ней, каждый раз!  
Дин пытается произнести его имя, потому что Сэм плачет, Дин касается его плеча, потому что его брату плохо, Дин пытается отшатнуться, но Сэм тянется к нему снова, и Дин вот уже держит его, уткнув носом куда-то подмышку себе, держит крепко и шепчет что-то, он не знает, не хочет знать – что, он не смеет просить о таком, он не смел сказать это годы назад, и он шепчет.  
– Прости меня.

_Когда Сэму было полгода, Дин сказал “я люблю тебя, Сэмми”.  
Спустя сто тридцать черте с чем лет Сэм прижался к нему и сказал то, чего Дин боялся сильнее всего.  
– Я простил. Я люблю тебя._

Иногда Сэм вытаскивает на свет столько страшного, что Дин хочет зажмуриться, словно ребенок. Сэм трогает все их кровоточащее прошлое и говорит: “живое”. Сэм как птица назойливая, выклевывает ему мозг, пока мысли не делаются совсем чистыми, и Сэм трогает его сердце голыми руками, и Дин чувствует, что оно в безопасности в этих ладонях. Ему больно, но все хорошо. Это лучше, чем если молчать.

_Когда Сэму было восемнадцать, он поцеловал Дина перед всеми людьми, что садились в автобус. Отчаянно.  
Спустя сколько-то лет Сэм его обнимает и жмется к нему, улыбаясь, и целует его, в висок, в шею, и ласкается как щенок.   
И Дин держит его – очень бережно. _

Иногда они разговаривают.


End file.
